After Rain
by dia13
Summary: Bertahanlah. Aku yakin dibalik hujan selalu ada pelangi yang menyertai. Kyuhyun X Sungmin. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : After Rain**

**Author : dia13**

**Cast(s) : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae dll**

**Rate : T nyenggol M (Mungkin)**

**Genre : Drama, Hurt, Romance**

**Warning : OOC, BoyXBoy, Yaoi, typo(s) , don't like yaoi? Don't read!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT THIS FIC.**

* * *

><p>Tersimpan sebuah kenangan dalam ingatannya, sebuah petang yang berangin dengan langit bertebar semburat jingga. Senja yang indah namun mereka abaikan keindahan itu. "Kau mungkin akan melupakan aku yang pernah membuatmu tertawa, tapi percayalah kau akan mengingat aku yang pernah membuatmu menangis." Begitu katamu- dulu. Dan aku tidak melupakanmu. Belum.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback On<em>

**-Sungmin POV-**

Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak kita mengenal satu sama lain. Aku terjebak selalu disampingmu. Takdir tak pernah memisahkan kita, selama tak pernah ada perbincangan mengenai 'kita'.

"Sungmin…"

"…."

"Sungmin-ah, kau dimana?"

Yah aku tau siapa yang selalu berteriak itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Takdir-ku.

"Aku disini Kyu, masuklah"

"Yaaaa hyung apa yang kau lakukan? Apa tak bosan berdiam dikamar?"

"Aku tak bosan Kyu" hanya saja aku berhenti berada disekitarmu. Itu yang seharusnya aku katakan, meski tak mampu.

"Kalau begitu apa salahnya kau turun kebawah? Aku ingin memperkenalkan dia kepadamu. Kau tau aku menemukan pangeran idamanku hehehe" Lihatlah kau selalu saja mencari dia huh.

"Baiklah. Aku harus mengenalnya"

Dia mengamit lenganku, menuntun agar aku berjalan dengan baik meniti tangga menuju ruang depan. Huh apa dia pikir sekarang aku kehilangan pijakanku?

Disinilah aku sekarang, tengah memandangi namja kelewat ceria yang menjadi pujaan Kyu. Dia berdiri menatapku, tersenyum dan aku rasa ini menyakitkan. Lubang hati ini merongrong, berteriak seolah siapapun disini akan mendengarnya. Aku tau siapa dia, dia…

"Hyung, kau sekarang sudah mengenalnya bukan? Bolehkah aku pergi dengannya?"

Baru kali ini aku melihat Kyuhyun dengan senyum menawannya, meski aku tau senyuman itu hanya untuknya.

"Well, aku berbahagia untukmu Kyu. Chukkae, bersenang-senanglah."

Dia bahkan telah pergi, meninggalkan cahaya matahari yang masuk disela pintu depan itu.

Sakit ini begitu familiar. Begitu menyengat ketika aku tau Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memilih dia.

Dia- bukan aku.

Aku tidak menangis. Tidak berteriak. Tidak bertanya mengapa dia-dan bukannya aku. Karena aku tau kita tidak pernah bicara tentang cinta ketika kita memutuskan untuk bersama. Kita, hanya menggenggam jari-jemari tanpa mempertanyakan rasa macam apa yang kita punya.

Hingga disinilah aku, didetik yang merapuh ini. Sendiri.

_Flashback End_

* * *

><p><strong>- Sungmin POV –<strong>

Sudah dua tahun berlalu, dua tahun aku bersembunyi disini, tapi tak sedikitpun aku merasa lebih baik sejak pertama aku melihatnya. Ketika aku menatap langit diatasku, yang selalu menghalangi pandanganku adalah sesosok namja yang bahkan tak bisa kau pandang namja, tapi entah mengapa aku bahkan tak bisa menghapusnya dari pikiranku.

Kemana lagi aku harus pergi? Bahkan aku tak bisa menemukan sebuah tempat didunia ini yang menarik perhatianku, tak ada yang ingin kulihat ataupun ingin kulakukan selain melihatmu, Kyu.

Aku benci situasi ini. Kenapa aku begitu pengecut?

Semenjak hari itu, hari dimana Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memilih dia- Eunhyuk. Aku merasa semua yang aku miliki telah diambil habis olehnya. Meski aku berbahagia untuknya, tapi aku tak tau bagaimana aku bisa berbahagia tanpa dirinya. Aku tak bisa bernafas.

Hujan kala itu tak pernah meninggalkan dadaku, lubang itu kembali menganga. Dan aku tak pernah menyadari apa percakapan terakhir yang aku ucapkan sampai tibalah aku disini.

Disini, bersembunyi melawan perasaanku- Pengecut!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : After Rain**

**Author : dia13**

**Cast(s) : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae dll**

**Rate : T nyenggol M (Mungkin)**

**Genre : Drama, Hurt, Romance**

**Warning : OOC, BoyXBoy, Yaoi, typo(s) , don't like yaoi? Don't read!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT THIS FIC.**

* * *

><p>Hujan kala itu tak pernah meninggalkan dadaku, lubang itu kembali menganga. Dan aku tak pernah menyadari apa percakapan terakhir yang aku ucapkan sampai tibalah aku disini.<p>

Disini, bersembunyi melawan perasaanku- Pengecut!

* * *

><p><em>It's always better to miss someone secretly than to let them know and get no response.<em>

* * *

><p>-Sungmin POV-<p>

Drrrttt… Drtttt…

Ponselku bergetar, membawa sebuah pesan pendek.

**-Pulanglah Nak, ****_Eomma_ begitu merindukanmu.**

Aku mencermati pesan itu, tak biasanya eomma memintanku untuk pulang. Apa yang khusus kali ini sehingga _eomma_ menginginkanku pulang? Hah… Sudah seharusnya aku menyerah. ada benarnya apa yang eomma katakan, tapi aku tak yakin ini akan lebih baik.

Dan ketika mataku melihat bintang-bintang, kembali kulihat sesosok wajah diantara jutaan bintang. Sepasang bola mata cokelat foxy menatapku. Walau dalam imanjinasiku, aku merasa iapun menginginkan kepulanganku.

CHO KYUHYUN. Haaaah

Baiklah aku kembali ke Seoul.

-Sungmin POV End-

* * *

><p>-Kyuhyun POV-<p>

Aku melepaskanmu, begitu pula kehilanganmu.

Hal terbodoh yang aku lakukan adalah mengantar entah kemana kau melangkah.

Aku meninggalkanmu sendiri, itu yang aku lakukan, hebat bukan?

Tak ada penyelasan dan kata maaf yang terucap. Aku menguatkan hatiku.

_Hyung_… Minnie _hyung_, sungguh aku mencintaimu.

Mencintai hujan dalam relungmu.

Kau tak pernah tau aku begitu mencintai hujan. Hujan yang menyamarkan pandanganku –menangis.

"Yaaa Kyuhyun-ah apa kau tuli? Kau tak mendengar _hyung_ hah?"

Eh, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak melamun paboya hahaha.

"Ah _Ne hyung_, aku tau. Ayo kita menjemput pangeran kecil kita_ hyung_. Ayo berangkat ke stasiun"

Begitulah Yesung_ hyung, Hyung_ dari Sungmin_ Hyung_ kekeke~ Aku terlalu banyak memikirkan masa itu sampai melupakannya :_

"Sebenarnya aku tak yakin apa rencanamu, tapi dia pangeranku"

Ah baru menjadi _hyung-_nya saja kau sudah bangga. Dia milikku.

Beginilah sekarang, aku dan Yesung _hyung_ berencana menjemput Minnie di stasiun kereta terdekat. Begitu mengejutkan dia mau kembali karena sebuah pesan yang aku kirim untuknya –pesan dari _handphone_ Lee _ahjumma_ tentunya.

Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum, ini kemenanganku.

Kami sampai distasiun satu jam lebih awal, bukan karena apa tapi aku merindukannya sebelum bayangan semu kembali menjemputnya, sedih bukan haaah :(.

-Kyuhyun POV End-

* * *

><p>-Sungmin POV-<p>

Lima… Enam… Tujuh… A… B… haaah aku duduk disini.

Kursi didepanku tidak kosong, ada seorang_ namja_ duduk menyelonjorkan kaki dan tidur nyenyak dengan selimut terlipat dipangkuannya.

_"Annyeong_, kau menuju ke Seoul?"

Sambil menguap dan menurunkan sedikit selimutnya, dia menatapku.

"Mengganggu saja," suara beratnya-suara khas orang tidur terdengar sedikit merendahkanku. Aku pikir dia kesal.

"_Mian_" hanya maaf yang bisa aku katakan hihi maafkan aku menggangu tidurmu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, dia hanya tertidur dan aku memandanginya, entah apa tapi dia terlihat begitu polos.

"Kau memandangiku? Menyukaiku heh?"

Haah PeDe sekali dia, apa yang dipikirkannya?

"_Aniyo_, aku hanya hmmm senang melihat kepolosanmu itu saja."

Dia mendekatiku, apa yang dia lakukan? Dia kenapa?

"Kau manis, mau menjadi _yeojachingu_-ku?" Ituuuu, heeeyy apa yang kau katakan?

-**TBC-**

* * *

><p>Thanks buat semua yang udah review :*<p>

Mian ga bisa bls dulu review karena aku ga berani buka review, takut hehehe #pengecut

Maaf pendek2 nulisnya suka semrawut pikirannya hehe, kedepannya diusahain diperbanyak #kalauadaygbaca -_-

sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah mau baca dan review :****


End file.
